


Страйк-аут

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Отец ездит на все игры Фрэнки, да вот только тот и бейсбол-то не очень любит, и присутствие своего старика на матчах.





	Страйк-аут

**Author's Note:**

> Страйк-аут — выход беттера из игры после трех страйков, Фрэнку девять лет и он любит подраться.  
> Много бейсбольной терминологии.

— Это какие-то совсем любители из Нью-Джерси, — отец не умолкал всю дорогу. Ехал он быстро и, как казалось Фрэнки, нервно. — Но основной питчер, по слухам, очень хорош...  
— Па-ап, — протянул Фрэнки, открывая окно, — это просто игра. И вообще — я же кэтчер. Думаешь, тренер хоть раз меня подпустит к дому с битой?

Он горько усмехнулся и уставился в окно: как раз проезжали парк. Отец закурил. Было ощущение, что ему хочется что-то сказать, но слов подобрать не выходит. Поэтому он посигналил кому-то впереди и выругался себе под нос на итальянском, не выпуская сигарету изо рта. Фрэнк лишь в очередной раз хмыкнул, стараясь не дышать дымом. Не хотел он играть в это чертов бейсбол! Футбол казался прикольнее, что ли, там можно было отлично потолкаться! Но отец любил бейсбол и мечтал, что Фрэнки вырастет новым Роем Кампанеллой.

— Ты прекрасно отбиваешь броски! Идеальный кэтчер: у тебя хорошая реакция! Ты отлично читаешь соперника, видишь поле!

— Мне это неинтересно, — насупился Фрэнки и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Мы это уже обсуждали, Фрэнсис! — строго бросил отец, быстро посмотрев на него.  
— Как и то, что мне не нравится, когда меня называют Фрэнсисом!

Отец вздохнул и тихо произнес:  
— Ладно, Фрэнк. Но у тебя талант! Согласись! Бейсбол — это отличная игра, развивающая много качеств.  
— Ты надеешься, что, играя в бейсбол, я не буду драться, но мне нравится драться!  
— Фрэнк, драки очень расстраивают твою маму. Ты и так знаешь, что мы тебя долго ждали, а ты все никак не приходил и не приходил. Моя старушка совсем отчаялась, — как-то странно улыбнулся отец, — сильно переживала. Давай ты не будешь заставлять ее нервничать из-за постоянных драк с этими ирландцами?

Фрэнки взглянул на отца. Тот продолжал грустно улыбаться, выискивая глазами парковочное место. И, наверное, был прав. Маму расстраивать не хотелось.  
На стадионе играли совсем ещё дети: было слышно по тому, насколько слабо они ударяют мяч битой. Фрэнки ухмыльнулся, нахлобучил бейсболку и отстегнул ремень. Он-то большой. Ему девять уже! Еще немного, и форму можно будет покупать размером больше. Фрэнки вылез на улицу и хлопнул дверцей.

— Пап, давай я, — подсуетился он, наблюдая, как отец полез в багажник за сумкой. Родители были немолоды. Как бабушки и дедушки друзей. Маме все сложнее таскать продукты, а у отца то и дело — спина. Фрэнки все замечал и почему-то расстраивался.  
Чертова экипировка весила прилично. Вся эта защита, маска, ловушка побольше, чем у остальных. Но Фрэнки уже взрослый и сам может это все таскать. Еще бы дали решать, хочет он этого или нет. Ребята из команды только собирались, их мамаши кружили вокруг, пытаясь накормить очередным бейглом, а папаши курили поодаль, обсуждая вчерашний матч «Янкиз».

— Эй! — помахал он рукой еще издалека и поспешил к своим.  
Тренер что-то увлеченно рисовал на планшете, коротко кивнув в знак приветствия, и Фрэнки прочитал, что выходит с самого начала. Команда соперников расположилась в тени с другой стороны от трибуны, наверное, слушая своего тренера. Такие же девятилетки, как и они. Мелюзга вроде как доигрывала: их родители метнулись к полю.  
Фрэнки нехотя вытряс спайки, отмытые после прошлой игры мамой. Шипы блестели на солнце. Отец не скупился, покупая лучшую экипировку: перчатки из настоящей кожи, полный комплект защиты, даже на мыски, чего у ребят их возраста почти ни у кого не было. Какой-то тощий черноглазый мальчишка на трибуне с интересом бросил взгляд, но быстро перевел обратно на поле, где самозабвенно кидал мяч в стенку, наверное, питчер соперников. И, скорее всего, это был он: Фрэнки на слух понял, что бросает тот плотно, как большой, и повернул голову.

— Не отвлекайся! — окликнул его отец, шагая откуда-то со стаканом кофе.  
— Не отвлекаюсь, па-ап, — пробурчал он, присев, чтобы расшнуровать кроссовки. Почему-то казалось, что играет он исключительно для отца: это ему надо, ему хочется. Словно игрушки, он скупал форму и всякие клевые штуки для Фрэнки, таскался с ним на все домашние игры «Янкиз», досиживая все девять чертовых иннингов!  
— Простите, сэр, — осторожно окликнул отца тощий с трибуны, — не подскажете, который час?

Тот что-то ответил, и Фрэнки краем глаза заметил, как мальчишка убежал. А так бы ему мистер Касл мог рассказать, как его сын, Фрэнсис Дэвид, отлично видит поле и контролирует игру... Иногда на него такое находило. И от этого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю!

Отец запоминал все действия, движения Фрэнки на поле, и до следующей игры постоянно обсуждал их за ужином или завтраком: «Ну ты там давай, командуй вашему питчеру, чтобы он хотя бы иногда сплиттер бросал: он все свои фастболы — как он думает фастболы — бросает! Простовато!»

Хоть на тренировки перестал наведываться, а то ведь вообще от него никакого отдыха не было. Вечно вставал прямо у скамейки запасных и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. За каждым чертовым действием! Молча, зато потом болтал и болтал. Иногда Фрэнки не выдерживал и советовал пойти в тренеры, раз он так отлично разбирается, но отец быстро успокаивался. Особенно дома: чтобы мама не нервничала. Не любила, когда они ссорились.  
Неспешная разминка, установка на игру, и... И команда Фрэнки безбожно летела после четырех иннингов. Беттеры кончались слишком быстро: этот питчер с мишенью на бейсболке, словно играя против младенцев, быстренько устраивал страйк-ауты, и в какой-то момент даже Фрэнки пришлось выйти с битой. Правда, ушел он так же быстро, как и остальные. И можно было бы воспользоваться своим правом не начинать движение битой, но руки сами дергались: бросал парень сильно, не хотелось бы получить от него мячом.  
Перед пятым иннингом Фрэнки посмотрел на отца, но тот лишь грустно развел руками. А что поделать, если тот малец бросает, словно Нолан Райан! Фрэнки понял, что матч они уже давно проиграли. Хотелось, чтобы это уже поскорее закончилось, отец бы отвез его домой — к душу и вкусному ужину. Да и после такого поражения особо и сказать будет нечего! Хоть посидят в тишине...

Но играть оставалось еще четыре иннинга. В середине пятого, похоже, тренер соперников устал и решил выпустить реверс-питчера. Хотя Фрэнку, который только что не отбил ни одного броска и шел к скамейке, не показалось, чтобы парень на питчерской горке хоть немного устал. Да и бросай другой хуже — всегда можно поменять. Но кого обманывать? Ребята давно опустили руки и просто отбывали номер на поле.

Мальчишка расстроился. Заплакал. Многие девятилетки плачут, вроде того ирлашки, не заметившего подножку буквально вчера! Вроде бы он и порывался ответить...  
Фрэнки обернулся на крик. Тренер другой команды лежал у питчерской горки с неестественно раскрытыми глазами. Темная густая кровь медленно стекала изо рта на землю. Она мешалась с пылью. Все вокруг кричали, родители бежали к своим сыночкам, закрывая руками им глаза. Где-то отец крикнул, что вызовет скорую: медсестра — чья-то старшая сестра, что ли — растерянно щупала шею тренера и крутила головой, наверное, в поисках помощи. Но даже Фрэнки было понятно, что тут уже ничем не помочь. Он нашел глазами того питчера. В другом дагауте.

Он улыбался. И от этого Фрэнки стало жутко.


End file.
